Happy Chapman/Gallery
Images of the pompous Happy Chapman from Garfield: The Movie. Gallery Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-855.jpg|Happy Chapman advertises his commercial. Be happy chapman.jpg|"Be happy!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-944.jpg|Chapman sneezing from Persnikitty. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-952.jpg|"Gimme the Benadryl! Gimme the Benadryl! Yeah! Yeah." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-962.jpg|"Damn cat allergies!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-979.jpg|Chapman wheezing as he leaves the set, with Wendell holding Persnikitty following him. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-983.jpg|"Any word from the network yet? (Wendell: No, but they're looking for a dog act on Good Day New York.) garfield-movie-screencaps.com-991.jpg|"Dog act?!" Dog Act?! story of my life Chapman.jpg|"Story of my life! Lookin' for a dog, and I'm stuck with a cat!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1012.jpg|(Wendell: I thought the segment went quite well.) "'I thought the segment went quite well!' Of course it went well, you toad! The 50 housewives who saw it loved it." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1030.jpg|"Oh, please, what a know-it all!" Chapman watching a news report of his more successful brother Walter. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1037.jpg|"And everybody always said I was the handsome one..." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1044.jpg|"...I was the smart one..." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-1048.jpg|"...and I was born first. But there you are "live from the Hague." Happy revealing his true colors.jpg|"And here I am working with this sack of dander on a dead-end regional morning show." Chapman as a judge at the dog show.jpg|Chapman along with Liz judging the dog show. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3109.jpg|"Talented little fella, huh?" Chapman impressed with Odie's hind dance. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-3235.jpg|"That is one talented dog!" Chapman offering Jon a TV promotion for odie.jpg|Chapman offers Jon a TV promotion for Odie, but Jon declines. Chapman looking greedily at Odie.jpg|Chapman looks greedily at Odie, foreshadowing his true nature. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4251.jpg|"I can't go on like this anymore, Wendell. I've gotta get a dog!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4258.jpg|(Wendell: I think that's a lovely idea! I know you've been sad and lonely since the divorce and I've tried to be a friend--) garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4268.jpg|"Not for me, you imbecile! For the act!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4272.jpg|"If I could get my hands on a really talented dog, wouldn't Walter J. just choke on his Emmy?" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4299.jpg|(Wendell: Like Odie?) "Yeah, now he was good. Oh, yeah." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4310.jpg|"You know, he was kinda dopey-looking and spry and-- (Wendell: Lost!) garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4322.jpg|Chapman comes over to the window. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-4325.jpg|Chapman's eyes widen as he recognizes Odie on the lost poster. Chapman lying to Mrs Baker that Odie's his dog.jpg|Chapman lying to Ms. Baker that Odie belongs to him. Chapman_kidnapping_Odie.jpg|Chapman kidnapping Odie. Chapman_fake_thanks_to_Ms._Baker.jpg|Chapman pretends to thank Mr. Baker for Odie. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-4922.jpg|Chapman on another episode of his show. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-4992.jpg|"Old Happy Chapman and Odieschnitzel are gonna to be climbing aboard that New Amsterdam Limited at 3 PM bound to New York City,, where we have the opportunities to become regulars on Good Day New York!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-5144.jpg|(Wendell: Happy, you promised you'd never use that! I mean, that collar is inhumane.) "This collar is the dog's future." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-5168.jpg|"Do you have a problem with that?" (Wendell: No.) Chapman's evil stare garfield-movie-screencaps.com-5178.jpg|"Now we'll see how smart you really are." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6258.jpg|"Hurry, up Wendell. Fortune waits for no man!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6262.jpg|(Wendell: You think he's ready for the audition?) "Well, why don't you see for yourself?" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6274.jpg|"C'mon, Odie. Showtime!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6292.jpg|"Good morning, New York!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6295.jpg|"I know you're gonna flip for Odie..." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6299.jpg|"...'cause he sure is flipping for you!" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6301.jpg|Chapman presses a button on the shock collar remote. Chapman forces Odie to do tricks with a shock collar.jpg|The shock collar creates a powerful painful electric jolt that forces Odie to do backflips, Chapman sadistically laughs to Odie. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7208.jpg|Chapman and Wendell arrive at the train station. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7302.jpg|Chapman and Wendell boarding their train. I hate lasagna.jpg|"I hate lasagna" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7685.jpg|"Are we on the right train?" Chapman confused when the train returns to the station (thanks to Garfield redirecting it). garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7778.jpg|Chapman gasps in horror upon seeing Garfield and Odie escaping from the train. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7782.jpg|Chapman gets out of his seat. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7789.jpg|Chapman gets in a struggle with the Waiter and Conductor. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7801.jpg|Chapman rushes out of the train and chases after Garfield and Odie. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7865.jpg|Chapman corners Garfield and Odie in the luggage area. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7872.jpg|"Goin' somewhere?" garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7879.jpg|Chapman's evil grin as he pulls out the shock collar from his pocket. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7884.jpg|Chapman knocks down the luggages to block the path on Garfield and Odie from escaping the luggage area. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7907.jpg|Chapman confronting Garfield and Odie with the shock collar. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7917.jpg|"Did you really think you could just run away from Happy Chapman?" (Garfield: Oh, is this a cry for help!) garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7922.jpg|"No dumb, dirty animal is ever gonna get the better of me." garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7936.jpg|"And let's see how you feel with 200 volts coursing through that thick canine skull of yours." Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7945.jpg|With a sinister smirk, Chapman grabs Odie to put the shock collar on him again. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7949.jpg|Garfield battles Chapman for Odie. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7953.jpg|Chapman tosses Garfield aside. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7987.jpg|Chapman suddenly hears growling. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7989.jpg|Chapman sees some pound animals approaching towards him. Chapman hears growling.jpg|Chapman hears another growling again. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-7997.jpg|Chapman nervously tries to make an attempt to escape with Odie... Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8018.jpg|Only to be stopped by another pound animals. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8020.jpg|Chapman gets scared by the pound animals. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8031.jpg|Chapman encounters a whole pack of rats. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8035.jpg|"RATS! AHH!" Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8042.jpg|Chapman running away cowardly. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8046.jpg| garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8050.jpg|The defenseless Chapman finds himself surrounded by the angry pound animals. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8084.jpg|Chapman now horrified, about to be ambushed by the pound animals. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8096.jpg|Chapman gets attacked by the pound animals. Chapman with the shock collar on his own neck.jpg|Chapman with the shock collar placed around his own neck. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8140.jpg|"Nice kitty!" Chapman gets a powerful jolt from Garfield.jpg|Chapman receives a powerful jolt from Garfield. Garfield telling Odie to do the finishing Move.jpg|Garfield instructs Odie to do the finishing jolt. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8195.jpg|Odie gives Chapman another jolt that makes him do a back-flip. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8197.jpg|Chapman collapses to the floor. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8215.jpg|Chapman weakly gets to his feet just as Jon and Liz arrive. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8224.jpg|"Be happy..." Jon and Liz confronts the dazed Chapman. garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8233.jpg|Jon punches Chapman in the face for stealing his pets, knocking him out. Garfield-movie-screencaps_com-8316.jpg|Walter takes a jab at his brother's arrest. Chapman arrested.jpg|Happy Chapman's arrest. Category:Galleries